


Lost But Not Forgotten

by LAG1995



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik has Issues, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Past Erik Lehnsherr/Magda, Protective Erik, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: Wanda Maximoff disappeared when she was twelve, Peter disappeared when he was twenty. Erik is pissed off and will stop at nothing to find his children that he didn’t even know about.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Peter Maximoff - Relationship, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	1. Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: this story will talk about ptsd and substance abuse.

Peter zipped nervously around his room at the mansion. Erik had been hiding out at the mansion since trying to kill the president. Peter didn’t know why the professor would let someone so unstable be in his school. That was a lie though the professor obviously loved his father. Peter didn’t know how to go about being around his father that had no clue whatsoever that he was his father. His mom had told him everything after they had watched the whole ordeal on the news. His mother, Magda, was a strong woman but she was broken. She had been broken for a long time actually and it seemed like this time she couldn’t put the cracks together again. 

She had been broken the first time when his older sister Anya died tragically in a fire, and again shortly after that when her husband the love of her life went off the deepend and started nazi hunting leaving his wife alone to fend for herself. 

The cracks had filled in somewhat when the twins were born Wanda and Pietro had been her whole world and she would give them the best life that she possibly could. That’s why she picked up and moved her family to the United States with only 10 dollars in her pocket. She wanted her children to have that American dream she saw on shows like the dick van dyke show and I love Lucy. 

Things were good in the Maximoff house for a while and they seemed to get even better when Lorna was born with a shock of green hair that they had to dye. She had been born when the twins were ten years old. What Peter hadn’t known then was that her mother had a run in with their father and where Erik was concerned Magda couldn’t control herself. The woman was still madly in love with the metal bending mutant. He had helped liberate her from the camps when they were both only children themselves. 

The next break in Magda’s facade was when Wanda disappeared into a puff of acrid purple smoke when they were 12 years old. Peter had been out running around so he hadn’t been there when Wanda disappeared but he could remember the sulphuric stench that filled the dining room where she had disappeared. Peter had remembered his mother crying for weeks when Wanda disappeared. It had been his turn to take care of the family after that; Magda had been so lost in her grief she had lost her job. Peter was fast and could get anything the family could ever need without anyone being aware so they didn’t lose the house and they always had plenty to eat. He made sure Lorna stayed fed and her diapers were fresh. Peter had never had time to grieve for his twin, not that he wanted to; he didn’t buy that Wanda had just blinked out of existence and he would find her and bring her home one day. 

He had been glad that he was able to take care of his family like that. Had he not been a mutant he knew that he and Lorna would be in foster care and probably split up by the unforgiving system. That didn’t happen though Peter had made sure of it. He knew his mother felt terribly guilty about it now but he always told her she didn’t need to be. Sure he had missed out on much of his own childhood but he made damn sure that Lorna had the best he could muster. 

Peter shook off his thoughts, should he tell his dad that he was a dad, it might be for the best. Maybe he’d be able to help find Wanda. His thoughts usually circled back to his sister even though he had learned to quit talking about her, it usually sent his mother into an alcoholic bender. Which usually made her guilty and Peter didn’t know how many more apologies he could take from the woman. 

“Peter, what’s wrong” the professor's voice echoed in his head. Obviously Peter was thinking loudly about his own trauma. 

“I don’t know Professor, I’m just freaking out because my dad is downstairs and he doesn’t know he’s a dad” Peter freaked out he figured the professor knew anyway so why bother hiding it. Peter's emotions were running high. It had almost hurt to look at Erik after finding out the man was his father, he looked like Wanda; they had the same features right down to the auburn hair. Peter had taken his looks from his mothers side and he had borne a striking resemblance to the woman for his entire life. He knew in theory that must mean that Wanda looked like their father but the only photo they had was a blurry black and white photo of the couple when they had been married at a small chapel. It was taken on a cheap camera on even cheaper film and you couldn’t really make out any features other than that he was tall and thin.

“Peter calm your mind it will be okay” The professor’s voice echoed again. The professor was right of course, Peter should just get it out of the way and tell him. He had to at least have some feeling for his poor mother still even though the man was clearly in love with the hippy professor. Even if he felt no feelings for his mother any longer his mother had told them stories about just what a good father he had been to her Anya, the older sister that Pietro had never had the chance to meet. Her death had broken the man his mother had told the twins before Wanda decided to make a disappearing act. Her mother had talked of Anya and their fathers love for his family a lot before Wanda disappeared. Erik had lost everyone to the camps much like Magda herself had. Losing his only family to something as common as a slum fire had sent their father off the deep end. 

Erik had left in the middle of the night a week after the fire and after settling Magda with a new apartment and enough money to get by for a month's rent and groceries. Peter often wondered if the man had felt bad about leaving his pregnant wife alone to grieve their daughter without him, of course Erik hadn’t known them that Magda was pregnant with another child or children in the twins case. He knew grief was funny though after Wanda had disappeared their mother had basically done what Erik had done to her, to her remaining children throwing herself down a bottle as opposed to taking care of her two and twelve year old. Peter wasn’t mad at his mother and he had ceased being mad at their father after his mothers own mental breakdown. Peter's thoughts began to drift back to the man currently sitting in the manor’s kitchen having a cup of coffee, he had blurred by him a couple of times looking through the crack of the door before racing back up to his room before anyone knew what happened. He was glad for his super speed because he was acting very childish at the moment. 

“Just do it Peter be a man” Peter said to himself shaking his shoulders. Peter could do this, what's the worst thing that could happen, he had already gone twenty years without a dad. Wanda wouldn’t have a problem with this sort of thing. She was always braver than he was, she had to be, she couldn’t just run away from her problems like he did his. Lorna deserved to know her dad if it were at all possible, Wanda would have insisted upon it. 

Peter squared his shoulders and took off at a human pace to the kitchen where his father was sitting. He would take his time; his anxiety was through the roof at the moment and he didn’t know what to do. He finally made it to the kitchen and he pushed through the swinging door and plastered a shit eating grin on his face. 

Erik looked up surprised to see the silver haired teenager waltz into the kitchen like he was Charles Xavier himself. Peter sped over to the fridge getting a beer out and Erik raised a bemused eyebrow. He looked Peter up and down the boy couldn’t be more than nineteen or twenty at most and from what he remembered the drinking age was still twenty one in America. 

“Aren’t you a bit young for drinking?” Erik said, almost wanting to chuckle at the boy, because that’s all he was under all that bravado. Peter was very much still a boy, a powerful mutant, but still just a boy. 

“Well I have dual citizenship in Germany and the drinking age there is twelve or something, plus I’m gonna need the liquid courage for this conversation” Peter said and the grin fell off of Eriks face at his admission. 

“What conversation?” Erik asked because surely it wouldn’t be a conversation with him. Erik began to study the boy's face. It was a rare sight to have him sit so still and It was really the first time Erik had got a good look at him. He looked familiar, there was something about the kid that Erik couldn’t put his finger on. Then it hit him, Anya, the boy drew a striking resemblance to his daughter. Erik hadn’t been able to save her he was too busy wallowing in self pity at a men’s group at the synagogue for Holocaust survivors when the fire happened. Erik had quit wallowing after that and instead chose action that’s when he made it his mission to track down every last god damn nazi he could find. Erik shook himself out of these thoughts when the boy opened his mouth to speak again. 

“Well…” Peter trailed off bracing himself, for the bombshell he was about to drop on the man that he had broken out of the pentagon. Peter never got to get to that though because all of a sudden he could hear the agonized cry’s of a woman calling his name,... his birth name not his Americanized version that they had switched to so he’d quit being bullied in school when he was five. There was only one of two people that called him Pietro, his mother,... and Wanda. Peter darted his head around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

“Wanda” almost choked the name he hadn’t said her name for half a decade. 

“She needs you Pietro” a voice echoed in his head and Peter was on his feet. Only two people knew that name and he would do anything for either one of them, be it his mother…, or his missing sister. 

“Peter? Who’s Wanda? Who are you talking to?” Erik questioned as the boy became paranoid. Erik was worried he knew Peter didn’t have telepathic abilities like Charles and he knew that the boy wouldn’t act that way if it were Charles whispering in his head. 

“Follow my voice Pietro” the voice called for him again and Peter spun around and there where the kitchen door should be was a cloud of purple smoke similar to what Wanda had disappeared into. This was it; a chance to find his sister; his father was all but forgotten. Erik had spun around as well by now surprised at the cloud of smoke and the acrid smell that filled the air along with it. Peter sped full speed into the cloud before Erik even knew what was happening and he was gone along with the smoke. 

“CHARLES” he yelled both out loud and in his head.


	2. Trading Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Peter is afraid in this chapter that sexual abuse has happened. Nothing is explicitly said but it is implied that he thinks Wanda may have been hurt this way.

Vision was yelling at her in a way he had never done before. It unsettled her because she loved vision, why couldn't he see that all she wanted was her family. She wished Pietro was here; he was the best brother anyone could have asked for. He would have understood family was important, it was eternal. Her heart ached for him but not just him she could place who else but ever since she was twelve years old she had been missing a piece of herself. 

Visions tirade was interrupted by a knock at the door. Her head shot to the side who would be here at this hour. 

Wanda was confused she hadn’t planned for anything else to happen on her ‘show’ today. Wanda looked at Vision who looked at her as if she were responsible. Maybe he thought she caused the knock on the door so she could end their argument early. However despite it being a fairly good idea it wasn’t something she planned. 

“Who could that be?” she said aloud walking to the door. When she opened the door her stomach fell to her knees. There he was... Pietro, but it wasn’t Pietro this man had a goofy grin on his face, a very different face that she only remembered in her weird dreams of a boy who was her brother but wasn’t her brother. Something about this man felt right though her gut was telling her that he was Pietro, her Pietro. 

“What no hug for your long lost brother” he joked, opening his arms. Wanda fell into his arms breathing in his scent. She felt at home here in his arms, which was odd. Pietro had never been a hugger and the few times they had embraced it had been awkward. That wasn’t all this boy looked identical to the Pietro in her dreams, her therapist had said it was normal to project a different face on a loved one who had trauma attached. Somehow though that advice had always felt hollow as if there was more to the story that was just out of reach. It also didn’t explain how most of her childhood memories were set in the sixties. Her therapist also explained that away with her love of old tv sitcoms mixed with her post soviet upbringing. Wanda eventually let go of her brother, her eyes shining with tears that had yet to be shed. 

Peter was internally fighting the mind control that was forced on both of them. Agnes or Agatha or whoever she was couldn’t get a good solid seal on his mind because it ran too fast. Peter was fighting tooth and nail to speak to his sister. He needed to save her, he needed to bring her back home to mom.., to Lorna. 

“Why do you look different?” she asked, cocking her head to the side in a way that was purely Wanda mind control or not. Peter wanted to scream at her that he looked different because she had been missing for almost ten years. The mind control wouldn’t let him though much to his frustration. 

“You tell me sis” he grinned, flashing his sister a megawatt smile. She frowned before again the plastic smile was back on her face. It unnerved Peter to see his sister like this, so controlled and artificial. The Wanda he knew was fiery and had a temper. Peter had obviously missed her Magneto-esque melt down that had happened not an hour earlier. They may have control of her mind but her spirit was the same if not a bit more volatile. Some would even say that she was her fathers daughter, it would be an insult or a compliment depending on who you were speaking to. 

Suddenly a big red robot of a man walked in from the living room and glared. He moved to stand beside his sister and Peter looked him up and down as if to say who the hell are you. Was this the man who stole his sister from him, he hoped not for his sake. Peter may not be a metal bender like his father and Lorna but he could still throw down with the best of them. He also had a touch of the Lehnsherr temper himself and he pitied anyone that tried anything with his family. 

“Wanda, who's the toaster?” It was the worst thing that the mind control would let him utter much to his chagrin. The robot gave him a good solid frown and a lifted eyebrow. He could only imagine what fun Erik would have with this dude. 

“Pietro this is my husband Vision, Vision this is my brother Pietro” she said her eyes darting nervously between the two men. Peter’s stomach fell to his knees how deep did this mind warp go. Wanda couldn’t be serious, she couldn’t be married to a robot. 

“ You're married! You can’t be married especially to a glorified microwave!” Peter cried aghast. Vision looked down right offended but it wasn’t like Peter cared the robot had stolen his sister and was in cahoots with that Agnes chick. 

“PIETRO!!!” Wanda shouted her fingers sparking with red electricity signally to Peter that he had pissed her off. Couldn’t she see he was only trying to help her. 

They had apparently been too loud because two sleepy children wandered down the stairs and into the living room. They both had a shock of auburn hair and Peter got apprehensive. 

“Mom? Dad?” Two small voices questioned at the same time. If Peter had been fighting to get out of the tether inside his brain he was now. Those boys were so clearly Maximoff blood and Peter was ready to throw down with whoever had violated his sister at such a young age. His rage was boiling and nobody seemed to notice that his hand began to vibrate as he fought to get through the mind control. He was ready to wring this tin man’s neck. 

“Tommy, Billy, come meet your uncle Pietro” his sister said a fond smile on her face for her children. 

“You can call me uncle Pete” the spell doubled down making Peter want to bite off his own tongue. This was the absolute worst feeling he had ever had, not being able to do or say what he wanted. It was worse than realizing your father left his family behind to be an international terrorist.

The two boys moved at a blur almost making Peter choke before they each attached themselves to one of his legs. Peter was flabbergasted by the fact that one of them shared his powers. Peter wouldn’t mind so much being an uncle he loved kids and Lorna would love a playmate close to her in age. His problem was the boys age his sister would have had to give birth when she was still thirteen for her to be their mother. That had to be the case sadly the boys were obviously his sisters spawn hell they even looked like their grandfather. 

“Now why am I just now finding out I’m an uncle not fair sis” he pouted and this was the best he could get out much to his frustration. 

“Oh mom had us by magic and we aged ourselves up cause crying babies made her upset '' the boy with shorter hair said wiggling his fingers showing blue sparks very similar to wanda's own red ones. It wouldn’t be unheard of exactly, if Wanda had made the two of them grow four inches once so that they could ride the tilt-a-whirl at the carnival. It would be the same thing just on a much more complex scale. 

“Wait...so how old are you guys exactly? Like in actual years you’ve been born” Peter asked hopeful that his sister hadn’t been violated like he had first suspected.

“We’re two weeks old I think” the long haired boy said scrunching his nose in an adorable way. Peter almost sagged in relief; he was glad that the twins were something seemingly welcome by his sister or at least he hoped they were. She seemed quite taken with them if he could judge by the way she looked at them. 

“Wow” he huffed out staring at Wanda who only shrugged. 

Soon the excitement of his unexpected arrival died down and Wanda made up the couch for him after tucking the boys back in. Peter couldn’t sleep though he stared up at the ceiling of his sisters home. He needed to find a way to break this mind control so he could snap her out of it. He knew without a doubt his sister was too powerful to be held for very long knowingly. The night passed by slowly even more slowly than it did for someone that was used to moving so fast.

He was surprised when he heard a noise at the stairs and his sister was coming down. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was a little after midnight. He sat up to ask what was wrong but her hands flowed red surprising him and Wanda began changing the house right before his very eyes. 

“Wanda?” He questioned and he was surprised he got that far. Wanda jerked surprised that someone was up. She spun around and stared hard at him. Part of her wondered if she could make him look at her brother. Her brain twinged painfully at that thought though. Something was telling her that this Pietro was her brother authentically and not just a towns person under a spell she didn’t know how to break without fear of losing her family. 

“Why are you awake?” She asked softly, wanting desperately for answers. 

Peter felt the force on his mind break down by what he didn’t know was Wanda’s will. Wanda hadn’t placed the block on him but she was more powerful than the psycho lady that did. 

“Wanda you did it I can speak” he said surprised not knowing a failsafe had awoken his sleeping captor who would clamp down on him again before he knew. 

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked, staring hard at her brother. 

“Wanda mom is going to be so happy” he said but before he could really explain his mind went rigid and he was under wraps again much to his chagrin. 

“Mom is dead?” Wanda said now only more confused. 

“Sorry sis, jet lag” Peter said with a yawn and he wanted to scream his skin was crawling from the controlling feeling. Wanda cocked her head before brushing it off and sending him to sleep with a wave of her hand. She then got to work making the home into a home reminiscent of Malcolm in the middle.


End file.
